25 steps to Happiness
by D.Would
Summary: UA - 25 drabbles pour Noël. Une histoire entre Blaise et Théodore en 25 micro épisodes. Je vous souhaite d'agréables fêtes !
1. One

_**Cette fanfiction est un petit cadeau de Noël pour les membres du Baba. Soit, les gens les plus cools sur Terre. Je me disais : « Um, ok, tout le monde fait des calendriers de l'avent à la con. Moi aussi j'en ai envie, mais pas un par jour. J'arriverai jamais. En plus c'est trop pas original un chapitre par jour. C'est juste devenu has-been ! (enfin, je dis ça mais je suis la première contente de les lire ce genre de fics, haha, je suis la reine de la contradiction, tuez-moi sans délais ni hésitation, svp) » Dooonc, du coup, je fais un calendrier de l'avent différent ! 25 drabbles par heure. Tout sera posté entre le 24 et le 25 décembre. Enfin, grosso modo. Je dors et je prêche la bonne parole entre 2h du matin et 10h. Puis je risque d'être pas mal occupée à préparer le repas demain, snif. Ça sera plutôt un drabble par heure...aussi souvent que c'est humainement possible. Restez connectés à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Je m'en fiche si vous avez une vie. Ceci est pour la bonne cause. C'est un zabnott et c'est gratuit. Que demander de plus ? Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous. Et pour celles et ceux qui ne fêtent pas Noël, eh bien, profitez aussi de cette pause bien méritée. Bisou sur le cœur. D Would.**_

.

.

.

 _ **25 steps to Happiness**_

 _ **One.**_ Ce matin-là, Théodore était en retard. Il ignorait comment, mais son réveil n'avait pas sonné... ou peut-être que son sommeil fut bien trop profond. Les trottoirs givrés provoquaient une glissade tous les dix mètres au moins. Aucun bus ne circulait par un temps pareil et Théodore – déjà de mauvaise humeur et haletant – finit par arriver avec quarante-cinq minutes de retard. Oui, quarante-cinq. La boîte d'intérim qui lui avait déniché ce job le tuerait. À mains nues ou embroché, au choix. Mais le tuerait.

L'immeuble était haut et spacieux. Une espèce d'usine à designers qui se partageaient l'espace entre quelques créations loufoques. Théodore déplia le petit papier au fond de sa poche, lui aussi abîmé par la neige. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de trouver son poste, au vingt-cinquième étage. Un simple local où il devait ranger le matériel nécessaire : stylos, feutres, encres, papiers, agrafeuses. Pas un seul conseil ne fut donné si ce n'est un vague « Bonne chance » du bout des lèvres.

D'une nature organisée, Théodore perché sur un escabeau, essayait déjà de mettre de l'ordre entre les crayons de différentes textures quand on se racla la gorge. « Um » Théodore leva instinctivement le nez vers la bouche d'aération en fronçant les sourcils. « Um, um », insista-t-on.

À ses pieds, un homme le regardait apparemment amusé. « Je voulais juste savoir s'il restait une boîte de marqueurs. » Incapable de répondre, Théodore le regarda se servir lui-même puis s'en aller. « Ça y'est. J'ai trouvé... Eh bien, merci pour votre aide ».


	2. Two

_**Two.**_ Déjà un mois que Théodore travaillait dans sa boîte et l'homme du premier jour n'était toujours pas revenu dans son local. Théodore savait maintenant de source sûre qu'il s'appelait Blaise. Il avait entendu un collègue l'interpeller à la pause déjeuner.

Blaise était l'un des designers les plus appréciés. De loin, Théodore voyait son charme opérer. Il passait entre les bureaux, poussant un chariot de courriers et de matériel commandé. Puisque Blaise recevait absolument tout par mail, Théodore ne savait pas de quelle manière l'aborder. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pourtant suffi d'un prétexte, n'importe quoi. Mais sa timidité l'empêchait de faire le premier pas. Surtout que Blaise pouvait s'avérer hétéro – ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas.

Ce ne fut qu'en faisant ses courses le soir même qu'une idée brillante lui traversa l'esprit. Théodore attrapa une carte de Noël au rayon papeterie et écrivit dessus : « _Cher Blaise, je t'adresse mes vœux les plus sincères. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pris de nouvelles plus tôt, mais sache que je suis très fière de toi. Joyeux Noël, Tante Odette._ ». Il inscrivit sur l'enveloppe l'adresse de l'entreprise et espéra de tout cœur qu'elle arrive dans les plus brefs délais...


	3. Three

_**Three**_. La pile de courriers déjà énorme atteignit une taille monstrueuse à l'approche des fêtes. Théodore dut la trier en fonction des étages mais aussi des pôles de gestion. Dès que ses yeux tombèrent sur une certaine enveloppe, il la reconnut aussitôt. Sa carte de Noël était arrivée ! Enfin, celle de Tante Odette...

Théodore dissimula son amusement derrière une pile de photocopies, puis prit une profonde inspiration. Sa tournée du courrier commença comme d'habitude. Il ignora volontairement le bureau de Blaise un petit moment puis, au dernier moment, s'approcha. Le jeune designer enfilait sa veste pour se rendre à sa pause cigarette.

Il regarda d'un air incrédule l'enveloppe cachetée à son nom, la manipulant avec prudence. « Elle est arrivée ce matin », dit pudiquement Théodore avant de s'en aller. Et au moment où il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, il remarqua que Blaise lisait sa carte en fronçant les sourcils.


	4. Four

_**Four**_. Blaise fut le premier à toquer à sa porte le lendemain matin. Il tenait la carte de Noël dans ses mains. « Est-ce que tu aurais une idée d'où ça vient ? » Théodore, jouant bien le jeu, attrapa la carte et l'inspecta d'un œil curieux. « Il n'y a pas d'expéditeur », continua-t-il « Et je ne connais pas de Tante Odette. »

Théodore eut soudain peur d'avoir été percé à jour. Mais... Comment Blaise aurait-il pu savoir ? Cela pouvait provenir de n'importe qui, non ? « En fait, j'ai tellement de tantes que je m'y perds un peu », avoua le designer avec un large sourire. « Ça serait juste super humiliant de ne pas savoir coller un visage sur une gentille attention. » Théodore lui rendit la carte tout en lui adressant un sourire radieux. « Désolé, je ne sais pas d'où ça peut provenir » Blaise le fixa étrangement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

« Bon, eh bien dans ce cas, je retourne travailler. » « D'accord », répondit Théodore, légèrement déçu. « Ah, au fait », se rappela tout à coup Blaise « Ce soir on prend un verre avec certains mecs de la compta. Si tu veux venir... » « Oui ! Hum, oui », dit Théo en calmant son enthousiasme. « Ok », rigola Blaise. « Donc, à ce soir »


	5. Five

_**Five**_. Il était près de trois heures du matin et la simple soirée entre collègues s'éternisait. Les autres étant déjà partis, Théodore et Blaise se baladaient sur les quais de Seine embrumés. « C'est bizarre », formula le designer « Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, et toi ? »

Rentrer ? Pour quoi faire ? L'appartement de Théodore restait bien vide, faute de budget. Il venait tout juste d'arriver dans la capitale sans connaissance ou repère. Il s'était bien inscrit à un cours de cuisine pour rencontrer du monde, mais cela n'avait rien donné de concluant. Oh, bien sûr, maintenant il pouvait préparer un poulet au curry à tomber par terre. Mais ça...

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer non plus », finit par avouer Théodore. « On peut marcher encore un peu... » Blaise lui adressa un sourire désarmant. Théo finit par baisser les yeux, espérant alors qu'il ne l'ait pas vu rougir.


	6. Six

_**Six**_. La neige tombait à gros flocons, reposant sur les rebords des fenêtres. Le bureau s'était mû en une sorte de cour des miracles : des collègues proposaient des verres à d'autres, les pères Noël secrets se révélaient au grand jour et les boîtes de chocolat ne désemplissaient pas. Théodore, toujours affairé dans ses cartons, ne participait guère aux conversations. La Poste venait de leur livrer tout leur matériel pour la Nouvelle Année. Il était hors de question de laisser les boîtes s'empiler et revenir dans quelques jours déjà débordé.

« Toc, toc » Théodore se redressa, tombant nez à nez avec Blaise. « Tu as un moment ? » Dans ses mains reposait une enveloppe. « Ce n'est pas pour cette fameuse tante Odette. Rassure-toi. », rajouta-t-il précipitamment. « C'est juste... un petit truc, comme ça. Tiens » Surpris, Théodore mit un temps fou pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. À l'intérieur se trouvait une brochure contenant les adresses des lieux les plus insolites de Paris avec plusieurs bons de réduction. « Je... euh, je pensais que ça serait sympa. »

« C'est parfait. Merci. », dit Théodore, ravi et gêné de ne rien avoir en retour. « Vraiment parfait. » « Ah ouais ? J'avais peur que ça soit un peu trop... enfin, mmh... tu vois ? » Incapable de faire autre chose que rire, Théodore le laissa alors s'empêtrer dans ses précisions. « Tu me diras comment c'était ? » « J'y manquerai pas. Joyeux Noël. » « Oui, bonnes fêtes à toi aussi. »


	7. Seven

_**Seven**_. Le bureau était pratiquement vide. Les employés décuvaient encore de leur soirée et Théodore en profita pour arriver le plus tôt possible. Le gardien et l'employé de service papotaient au comptoir de la machine à café. Théodore les salua d'un signe de la main avant de se précipiter vers le bureau de Blaise. Il y déposa un cadeau, sans pour autant le signer afin d'éviter les ragots entre collègues.

Théodore espérait ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Il avait sobrement écrit « _Ce répertoire d'adresses est une mine d'or. Merci_. » Blaise comprendra. Forcément. Théodore alla ensuite dans sa remise, posa ses mains contre le radiateur afn de les réchauffer un peu. Le courrier arrivera vers huit heures, en même temps que les premiers employés. Alors, Théodore ferait tout apercevoir Blaise, même quelques secondes...


	8. Eight

_**Eight**_. Théodore éclata de rire. Blaise possédait un vrai don pour raconter les meilleures blagues. Il y mettait l'intonation qu'il fallait et délivrait la chute au bon moment. Depuis les fêtes de Noël, Blaise et lui se retrouvaient tous les midis pour déjeuner ensemble. Au début, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, puis de leur famille (Blaise cherchait encore activement cette fameuse tante Odette, en vain) et inévitablement du travail.

Blaise semblait avoir de l'ambition à revendre. Il souhaitait plus tard créer sa propre entreprise. D'une certaine façon, Théodore l'enviait. Lui n'avait jamais eu le courage de concrétiser le moindre projet. Il avait bien eu une ou deux idées, mais rien de très intéressant. « Et toi ? » demanda Blaise en mordant dans son hamburger. « Tu as forcément un rêve, non ? »

Théodore déposa son soda, interdit. « Je... euh... » « Allez, dis-moi. » « En fait, j'avais un jour rêvé de créer une ligne de vêtements, mais... » « Mais quoi ? » demanda Blaise, en arquant un sourcil. » « Mon père m'a toujours dit que la mode c'était une affaire de filles, alors je n'ai jamais eu de formation pour. » « Et alors ? Ce n'est pas trop tard » Théodore réfléchit un moment. « Tu crois ? » Blaise acquiesça tout en souriant. « Fonce ! »


	9. Nine

_**Nine**_. Adossé au mur de sa cuisine, Théodore lisait une brochure sur l'apprentissage à distance. Il préférait commencer ainsi, pour la partie théorique, en parallèle de son boulot. Ce n'était pas bien glorieux, mais au moins cela rentrait dans son budget. Une école de mode, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde... Est-ce qu'une banque accepterait-elle de lui faire un tel prêt ? Et parviendrait-il à le rembourser ?

Son micro-ondes sonna à trois reprises, lui annonçant que son plat était bien chaud. Toujours absorbé par sa lecture, Théodore faillit se brûler les doigts. Il s'installa sur son canapé et décida enfin de commander des livres concernant son sujet d'étude. Théodore avait toujours été un élève consciencieux à l'école. Il espérait que malgré son parcours instable, ses acquis reviendraient petit à petit. Le jeune homme attrapa son téléphone portable et composa un message pour Blaise : « _Ça y'est, c'est fait. Je me suis inscrit !_ »


	10. Ten

_**Ten**_. « Tu révises encore ? » Théodore sursauta tandis que Blaise s'asseyait sur le banc, à côté de lui. Janvier avait glissé sur eux à une vitesse déconcertante. Théo partageait son temps entre son travail, sa formation d'apprenti tailleur et ses tracas quotidiens.

« Tu t'en sors ? » « Pas vraiment, non », admit pudiquement Théo, en réalité submergé. « Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on a un grand écrit début avril pour savoir ce qu'on a retenu des livres de la formation. C'est atroce. »

« Mmh, mais... ça te plaît, au moins ? » « Oui, vraiment. C'est bizarre parce que ce truc me demande énormément d'efforts, mais en même temps, c'est tellement passionnant ! » Théo se tourna vers lui. « Merci de m'avoir convaincu. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. » Blaise lui sourit. Cependant, cette fois-ci semblait différente des autres. « De rien », répondit-il en plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules.


	11. Eleven

_**Eleven**_. Il était devenu évident qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Désormais, leurs collègues leur lançaient des regards tantôt suspicieux, moqueurs ou curieux. Si Théodore semblait embarrassé, ce n'était pas le cas de Blaise qui passait devant eux sans même les voir. Il lui chuchotait discrètement des choses au creux de l'oreille, lui faisait passer des notes de service humoristique ou des mails parfois ambigus.

Théodore adorait ce petit jeu qui naissait entre eux. Pourtant, il faisait toujours preuve de vigilance dans le moindre de ses faits et gestes. À la rigueur, son poste, il s'en fichait. Il en trouverait un similaire ailleurs. Ce ne serait pas bien compliqué. Mais Blaise occupait une place hautement plus privilégiée. Lui attirer des ennuis ici nuirait considérablement à sa carrière. « _On se retrouve ce soir ?_ » lui écrivait Blaise par mail. « _Où ?_ » « _Chez moi._ »


	12. Twelve

_**Twelve**_. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une chose pareille. Il semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Le corps de Blaise, écrasé contre le sien, sentait incroyablement bon. C'était curieux parce que Théodore pouvait tout voir de lui, tout connaître. Il adorait cette sensation. Comme si... Comme si plus jamais il ne se sentirait vide et perdu.

Il caressa son crâne, sa nuque, ses épaules et peu à peu, Blaise leva son regard vers lui. Son sourire le prit légèrement au dépourvu. Théodore, sous le coup de l'impulsion, l'embrassa tout en rapprochant leur bassin. « Je voudrai que ça soit comme ça tous les jours », avoua Blaise. « Moi aussi. »


	13. Thirteen

_**Thirteen**_. Les semaines passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Maintenant, ni Blaise ni Théodore ne cachaient leur relation au travail. Oh, bien sûr, ils ne s'appelaient pas par de petits noms, ni ne restaient collés l'un à l'autre. Mais ils venaient et repartaient ensemble, ce qui était un signe largement suffisant.

Théodore avait curieusement hâte que son examen arrive. Au moins, là, il serait fixé et pourrait enfin se projeter dans l'avenir. Le soir, Blaise le faisait réviser, et le matin dans la voiture il regardait des vidéos tutoriels de couture. Théodore avait une telle soif d'informations qu'il en oubliait presque que la théorie seule ne suffisait pas. S'il était admis au mois de septembre, il devra se mettre activement à coudre. Et ça, c'était une autre paire de manches...


	14. Fourteen

_**Fourteen.**_ « Reçu ! Oui, tu as bien entendu ! » Il bondissait de joie devant sa boîte aux lettres, son petit-ami au bout du fil. Théo avait tellement désesépré de voir un jour cette lettre arriver que, fataliste, il avait déjà commencé à envisager de renouveller son contrat chez Courvier.

Mais là, avec le peu qu'il avait de côté, Théodore savait qu'il pourrait se consacrer à sa passion l'esprit libre. « Je suis fier de toi, bébé chat. » Théo roula des yeux. Pourquoi Blaise continuait-il à l'appeller par ce stupide surnom ? Seigneur, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être humiliant ! « On fêtera ça ? » demanda Théo, brûlant d'impatience. « Et comment ! » s'écria Blaise.


	15. Fifteen

_**Fifteen.**_ Blaise et lui célébraient ses examens à leur façon. C'est-à-dire dans le lit du jeune designer, collés l'un à l'autre. Son petit-ami déposait de brefs baisers dans son cou tandis que Théodore souriait d'un air hébété. « Tu devrais t'arrêter là avant que je finisse complètement accro » avoua Théo d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Ah ? Mon dur labeur porte donc ses fruits » Blaise recommença alors à l'embrasser. « Sans déconner, Blaisou, tu me chatouilles ! » Son copain rigola dans son cou, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. « Blaisou ? » Théo se mordilla la lèvre. « Tu m'appelles bien ''bébé chat'', non ? C'est quoi le plus stupide entre les deux ? » « Blaisou. » décréta son compagnon, sans aucune pitié. « Blaisou ça sonne complètement noeud-noeud. Mais bon, avec toi, j'ai l'habitude... »

« Comment ça tu as l'habitude ?! » s'offusqua Théodore en faisant brusquement volte-face sous la couette. Blaise explosa de rire, puis s'arrêta aussitôt. « Théo, ne fais plus aucun mouvement brusque. » « Pourquoi ? » « Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique _pourquoi_ ? » Et tout à coup, Théodore réalisa que le membre de son chéri commençait à durcir contre le sien...


	16. Sixteen

_**Sixteen.**_ Il était impensable pour Théodore de partir cet été sans un maillot de bain convenable. D'accord, il n'avait pas besoin d'un bikini, mais... son choix n'en demeurait pas moins crucial. Blaise leur avait prévu deux semaines entières dans un palace au sud de la France et pour rien au monde, Théo ne viendrait se poser au bord de la piscine comme une loque humaine. En plus, sa formation – quoique théorique pour l'instant – avait exacerbé son goût pour la mode.

Le soleil tapait haut et fort sur Paris. Théodore était bien content de ne plus être obligé de se rendre au travail, profitant alors de la fraîcheur de son appartement. Quand Blaise sonna à l'interphone, sa valise n'était même pas encore prête et... Oh, merde ! Théo allait leur faire râter l'avion !


	17. Seventeen

_**Seventeen.**_ Le sable de la plage était tiède et fin. Blaise et Théodore, épuisés par leur journée, fixaient les étoiles. Ici, tout semblait plus clair et léger que dans la capitale. Théo respira un bon coup, vidé de toute énergie. « Plus jamais je ne ferai de jet-ski avec toi », dit-il en une espèce de résolution farouche.

Blaise éclata de rire. « Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Je nous ai pris des leçons jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. » « Tu plaisantes ? » « Pas le moins du monde, bébé ch-... » Théodore lui infligea un coup à l'épaule. « Je ne remonterai pas sur ce fichu engin de malheur »

Blaise se tourna vers lui d'un air particulièrement amusé. « Ah ouais ? » « Ouais » « Vraiment ? » « Vrai de vrai » « A combien de pourcents ? » « Blaise... », commença Théodore d'un air prophétique. « Ne me le fais pas répéter cent fois. Je. Ne. Remonterai. Pas. Sur. Cette. Machine. »


	18. Eighteen

_**Eighteen.**_ Le verdict tomba sans appel : « Fracture du tibia. », formula le médecin en leur affichant une radio. « Mais, vous avez eu de la chance. Ça aurait pu être bien pire. » Théodore lança un regard revolver à Blaise qui ne savait plus où se mettre. « Comment c'est arrivé ? » demanda le médecin en déposant le dossier médical de Théodore.

« Du jet-ski. Une merveilleuse idée, hein ? » prononça Théodore d'un ton perçant d'ironie. « Au moins, ça fera de jolies photos » relativisa Blaise. Absolument choqué, Théodore entendit à peine le médecin lui préscire un plâtre sur trois semaines.


	19. Nineteen

_**Nineteen.**_ Boitillant, Théodore arriva à son oral. La petite école de mode qui l'acceptait venait de le convoquer pour un entretien. Il s'était préparé aussi bien que possible, examinant même ses mimiques face au miroir de sa salle de bain. Blaise, parti très tôt au travail, lui avait laissé un adorable mot sur le frigo. Théo l'avait glissé dans son carnet de notes, le relisant inlassablement lors de son trajet en métro :

« _Tu es le meilleur. Je suis le meilleur. Que demander de plus ? Je crois en toi. N'hésite pas une seule seconde à montrer ce dont tu es incapable. Il n'y a que toi qui te retiens vers ton avenir. Je t'aime, ton Blaisou_ » Alors, oui, son petit-ami avait raison : personne ne lui mettait de barrières. Les seules qui existaient étaient enfouies au plus profond de son esprit. On lui avait tellement répété au cours de sa vie qu'il était un incapable, que Théo avait fini par y croire. Mais là, c'était très différent. Il avait eu un déclic.


	20. Twenty

_**Twenty.**_ Emmitouflé dans sa couverture préférée, Théodore espérait trouver le calme. L'école de mode dans lequel il avait eu un bref entretien ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé. Blaise, de nature optimiste, lui avait conseillé d'attendre un peu avant d'en tirer des conclusions trop hâtives. Mais Théo avait si peur d'avoir mal géré son stress le jour de l'examen, d'avoir dit n'importe quoi à propos des points de coutures, des plis et tout le reste... Comment Blaise pouvait-il rester aussi serein ?

« Arrête de trembler » grogna son petit-ami, allongé sur le côté droit du lit. « On dirait qu'une puce s'est glissée sous les draps. » « Désolé », articula Théodore sans pour autant s'empêcher de se tourner et retourner sur le matelas. « J'en peux plus d'attendre... » « Shh, ça va aller », dit Blaise d'une voix très ensommeillée tout en lui tapotant la cuisse. « Puis au pire, tu retenteras l'année prochaine... » « Rassurant », maugréa Théo. « ...L'année prochaine auprès de ton incroyable fiancé... » Les yeux écarquillés, Théodore se redressa brutalement sur ses avant-bras et dévisagea Blaise. Mais ce dernier dormait déjà.


	21. Twenty-one

_**Twenty-one.**_ Blaise tenait à célébrer ses résultats dans un bar huppé de la capitale. Un peu gêné par tout ce clinquant, Théodore eut du mal à se mêler à la foule. Certes, il irait en école de mode, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout le luxe et toutes ces choses qu'il jugeait absurde. Lui préférait habiller les enfants. Théo avait toujours trouvé ça adorable les vêtements pour tout petit. Même s'ils étaient complexes à réaliser, Théo avait déjà commencé à dessiner quelques croquis.

Dès qu'il finirait d'assimiler toutes les connaissances pratiques nécessaires, Théodore se lancerait. Désormais, il se sentait suffisamment courageux pour se lancer. Vraiment.

« Tu aimes ? », demanda Blaise, radieux, tandis que la musique s'élevait par salve. « Oui. » Théo déposa un premier baiser sur ses lèvres. « Oui » Puis un autre. « Oui... » Blaise arqua un sourcil. « Oui... ? » « Oui. » Et, comme s'il avait compris de quoi il parlait, Blaise le serra dans ses bras.


	22. Twenty-two

_**Twenty-two.**_ Le sol de leur appartement était jonché de post-it formant des cercles multicolores. Blaise rentra du travail, surpris de contempler un tel spectacle. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Théodore, de nature plutôt maniaque. Il progressa jusque dans le living-room et trouva son fiancé, agenouillé, un stylo à la main. « Fais attention où tu mets les pieds. » « Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » « Notre plan de table pour le mariage. »

« Ah, parce qu'il faut un plan de table ? », demanda Blaise avec une pointe de cynisme. « Dans ma famille, on ne fait pas de chichi. On s'assoit où on veut et basta. » Théo lui envoya un regard revolver. « Oui, mais moi je préfère que ça soit organisé et gravé dans le marbre, tu vois ? Et vu que c'est mon union, je fais ce qui me plaît. » Blaise leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés. « Tu as mis mes parents côte à côte. Tu tiens vraiment à provoquer une explosion la nuit de nos noces ? »

« Tes parents sont adorables. » « Mmh, ouais, mais séparément. Ensemble ça serait un peu comme de la lave en fusion, tu vois ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu comptes inviter ma tante Odette ? » Théodore faillit en lâcher son stylo. « Non parce que, sans sa carte, je n'aurai peut-être jamais osé venir te parler. » « Oh... On doit avoir cette conversation, Blaisou. »

Théodore lui attrapa les mains puis planta son regard dans le sien. « Tante Odette n'existe pas. Je... Je l'ai inventé parce que je... euh... Tu me plaisais beaucoup et je m'étais dit que ça serait un moyen pour qu'on se parle. Je suis désolé, chéri. Vraiment désolé. » Blaise avait encore du mal à y croire. « Pas de tante Odette, donc ? » Théo fit non de la tête. Contre toute attente, Blaise explosa de rire. « Oh, seigneur ! Et dire que je culpabilisais depuis tout ce temps de ne pas lui avoir envoyé de carte de Noël. »


	23. Twenty-three

_**Twenty-three.**_ Le mariage fut fabuleux. Exactement ce dont Théodore avait rêvé, si ce n'est plus ! Ils n'avaient pas invité grand monde, mais c'était ce qui leur convenait. Maintenant au calme, Théodore prenait une longue douche dans la salle de bain. La chambre d'hôtel du quatre étoiles qu'ils occupaient était absolument somptueuse. Blaise avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails et il était temps de consommer leur union.

Bon, ce n'était pas leur première fois ensemble. Mais quand même, être mariés rajoutait un petit stress inattendu. Théodore avait la tête lourde, les jambes engourdies, la voix cassée et j'en passe... Quand il arriva dans la chambre en peignoir, Théo retrouva Blaise dans un état tout aussi lamentable. Son tendre époux, allongé les bras en croix dans le grand lit, fixait le plafond. Apparemment, il n'aurait pas dû se resservir cinq fois. Les boutons de sa chemise de smoking tiraient au niveau de son abdomen.

« Comment tu te sens ? », demanda Théodore. « Aussi psychiquement perturbé que le jour de ma naissance. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu une journée de 76H » « Moi aussi », dit Théo d'une voix endormie en s'allongeant à ses côtés, son bras sous sa nuque. « Puis le stress redescend lentement », continua-t-il. « C'est horrible », approuva Blaise en fermant doucement les yeux. « On se pose vingt minutes et ensuite on fait l'amour », chuchota Théodore, déjà très loin dans ses rêves. « Ok » « Même si ça doit être rapide. Il faut juste marquer le coup », ajouta Théo. « Ok, Ok, bébé chat, juste... vingt... min-... » Et sans même s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent.


	24. Twenty-four

_**Twenty-four.**_ Théodore avait considérablement bronzé lors de leur lune de miel. La tête posée contre l'épaule de Blaise, Théo appréhendait un peu la suite. Serait-il un mari à la hauteur ? Est-ce que leur couple tiendrait contre les obstacles de la vie ? Jamais il n'aurait cru croiser la route d'un homme aussi exceptionnel, qui saurait le comprendre avec autant de facilité. Un homme si...

Tout à coup, Blaise rôta. « Quoi ? » Théodore plissa les yeux et le nez. « Quoi ?! » insista son mari. « Rien. J'étais en train de rêvasser. Je me disais que j'avais de la chance d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi parfait. Tu viens juste de tout ruiner. » L'hôtesse de l'air passa parmi les voyageurs pour savoir s'ils avaient besoin de quoique ce soit. « On refera ce voyage ? » demanda Blaise. « Je veux dire... Longtemps après. Quand on en sera à nos noces de platine. »

« Noces de platine ? C'est combien d'années au juste ? » « Soixante-dix, je crois. J'ai lu ça dans un magazine à l'aéroport. » Atomisé, Théodore se laissa retomber sur son siège. « Soixante-dix ans de mariage... Est-ce qu'on survit à ça ? » « Pas sans frais. Soit tu deviens schizophrène, soit tu fusionnes avec ta moitié au point de ne plus savoir si c'est toi qui préfères la confiture à la myrtille ou lui. »


	25. Twenty-five

_**Twenty-five.**_ « Donc voici le salon, qui fait vingt-cinq mètres carré. C'est une très belle pièce à vivre où l'on a de merveilleux souvenirs... Blaise, dis-leur » « Um, quoi ? » Allongé dans le canapé, le mari de Théo regardait un dessin animé. À son bras droit, leur fille semblait captivée par les personnages aux couleurs criardes. Tandis que sous son bras gauche, leur benjamin ronflait bruyamment, encore dans sa grenouillère aux motifs de dinosaures.

« On a aussi une superbe véranda qui donne sur le parc du côté de la cuisine. Je vous laisse regarder et je vous rejoins dans un instant. » Les visiteurs de l'appartment semblaient emballés. Cependant, Théodore aurait préféré que Blaise manifeste un peu plus d'enthousiasme. « Je déteste les déménagements. » « Moi aussi », pépia leur fille.

« Je sais que vous préférez rester ici. Mais là-bas, on aura une grande maison, avec un jardin. Ça sera plus près de votre école, de ton travail et de ma boutique. Que peut-on demander de plus ? Alors je vous demanderai d'avoir l'air un peu plus accueillant, d'accord ? » Blaise échangea un regard complice avec sa fille. « Mais on veut pouvoir regarder la télé tout le week-end sans interruption. » « Je... Quoi ? Non ! Ça ne fait pas partie du deal. » « Ça fait _totalement_ partie du deal », confirma leur fille avec un gigantesque sourire.

« Mademoiselle Odette, surveillez vos manières ou sinon le Père-Noël ne passera pas cette année », menaça Théodore. « C'est pas beau le chantage... » proféra la fillette. « Pas vrai ? » Blaise approuva vivement. « Pas beau du tout, Théodore. » Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel. Impossible d'en tirer quoique ce soit quand ces deux-là s'alliaient pour lui faire vivre mille misères. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce qu'il les trouvait adorables.


End file.
